100 Channy Chappies
by NEPatriot97
Summary: Series of disconnected Channy drabbles, from HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's challenge. WARNING: Not all are fluffy.
1. Blue

A/N: Okay, so I kept seeing all of these 100 word challenge stories, and I had no clue what it was. So I tracked down HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13, and now I'm going to write my stories. Hope you like them!

**Blue**

I'm sitting the empty cafeteria, finishing my frozen yogurt. I had come late from cleaning up the set, and the rest of the So Random! cast had already left for the prop house.

As I take a mouthful of creamy deliciousness into my mouth, the door opens. I twist around in my seat, and have to cover my mouth to keep the yogurt from falling out with my laughter.

Picture this: Chad Dylan Cooper, completely blue in his usual suit. Blue skin, blue hair, blue eyebrows. He doesn't look that happy either. A fierce scowl is plastered on his face.

He stalks past me to the yogurt machine. "Don't say a word."

I laugh. "Okay. What happened to you?"

"Do you not understand what 'do not say a word' means?"

"Yes. Do not say one word. I didn't say one word."

He fills a cup with raspberry yogurt. "Whatever. We had a guest star."

I laugh again. "Got on his bad side?"

Chad walks over to my table and sits down in a chair, scowling down at his food. "It was a girl."

"Oh my gosh. Why did she turn you blue?"

Chad frowns and yanks on his hair. "I told the truth."

"What did you say?"

He glares at me. "I told her she can't act, and that she should be in Chuckle City, not the Falls."

I raise my eyebrows. "You _really _have to learn to think before you talk."

"Be quiet." He shovels yogurt into his mouth.

"Blue is a really good color on you," I tease.

He narrows his eyes at me, and abruptly stands up, holding his yogurt cup. Slowly, he walks over to the other side of the table.

"Chad, what are you-" I didn't get to finish, because yogurt suddenly was trickling down my hair and onto my forehead. I scream.

"_CHAD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!_"

He smirks at me. "Yogurt looks good on you."

I stand up, and yogurt goes down the back of my shirt. I shudder.

"You have a five second head-start," I growl.

His eyes widen, and he bolts it out of the commissary.

I grin and chase after him. Who said blue was depressing?


	2. Freedom

**Freedom**

I push the doors open.

A blast of icy air hits me hard, sending me stumbling back into the stairway entrance. Once I regain my balance, I run onto the roof. I whip my head around searching.

A dark, lean shape is black against the starry sky. Huge, dark shapes come out of the figures back.

"Chad!"

The figure doesn't move. I race forward, and then halt.

He turns around, slowly. As if a spotlight was shining on him, I can see him clearly. His beautiful blonde hair is sticking up at odd angles, and is usually clear, open blue eyes are dark and stormy. He's shirtless, and his chest has deep, open rips, trickling dark blood onto his hard, pale chest.

Huge, feathery white wings sprout out of his back, the wing span easily twice his height. Feathers are crumpled and broken, the wings in whole looking sorry. Blood stains the ivory.

I almost break out into tears at the sight of him. "Chad, don't do this."

Chad simply smiles at me. "Bye Sonny." He turns back around.

Time slows down. I begin to run, but it's like running through honey.

I simply watch as Chad takes a lethal, simple step as if walking through a meadow. His body plummets over the edge of the building as tears blur my eyesight.

"NO!" Time snaps back into place.

I reach the spot where Chad was standing a second ago. I stumble. For a frightening second, I thought I was going to join Chad, but not in the way I always dreamt of.

Fortunately, I catch myself.

I stare down the side of the building, vertigo gripping me.

Fifty floors lower, on the sidewalk, a crumpled body lies. A leg is bent at a unormal angle, the head pooling blood. Two wings are bent and bloody.

I jerk awake. Sweat drips down my forehead.

My heart threatens to jump out of my chest, and fear holds me in its icy grip. I take a few shaky breaths, and slowly my heart rate decreases. I close my eyes.

Freedom.


	3. Afraid

**Afraid**

The little hamster runs in place on my hands, which I shift regularly so he doesn't fall. Its brown fur is speckled with white, and its coat shimmers as it moves it's little legs frantically.

I smile and stroke it with my thumb.

My mother had gotten me the hamster for getting good grades while doing So Random!. I named him Henry (actually, I named him Henry Cooper, but don't tell anyone).

Just as I put Henry in my lap, the door opened, and then slammed. I look up.

Chad walks toward me. A look of disgust passes over his face, and he stops. "What is that thing on your lap?"

I smile, and pick up Henry. "Henry. Do you want to hold him?"

He gives me a funny look. "No. _Actors _do not hold furry little rodents."

I stand up and lift Henry so he's snout to nose with Chad. "But how can you resist that furry little cute face?"

Chad scowls and side-steps me. "Easy." I turn around and sigh. Chad's taken a seat on the prop house couch like he owns the place.

I sit down next to him and pet Henry. "What brings you 'round these neck of the woods?"

"Rodent patrol." He looks down at Henry with a disdainful look. "And with good reason, too."

I look down at the hamster in my lap, and smile. "So Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid of hamsters."

"What? No! I just don't like rodents."

"Don't worry. I think he's afraid of you, too."

Chad scoffs. "I am _not _afraid of rodents."

I lift up Henry. "Then why don't you hold him?"  
He sighs. "Fine. I'll hold the rat."

I smile triumphantly. "Okay, cup your hands… Hold him gently, don't squeeze him- Geez, Chad, his eyes are practically falling out, loosen up!"

Chad fumbles with Henry, and ends up putting him on his lap. Henry scuttles around, and Chad smiles. "It tickles."

"I know. Isn't he adorable though?"

Chad looks up at me. "Yeah. It is."


End file.
